Di Atas Pantulan Langit
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Special for SasuNaru Day! 。Sasuke, sang pemburu terkenal dari Klan Uchiha, memutuskan untuk berburu di Hutan Kematian Konoha. Sasuke pun hampir kehilangan nyawa gara-gara diserang oleh makhluk tidak jelas. Namun Tuhan tengah berbaik hati, ia pun selamat. Bahkan berkat peristiwa itu, Sasuke dipertemukan dengan sang Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan. 。SasuNaru! RnR?


**~#oOo#~ HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S! ~#oOo#~**

**~#oOo#~ \(^O^3)\ & /(E^O^)/ ~#oOo#~**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Accelerated Flow, Sometime Sasuke Point of View © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang berasal dari Desa Konoha. Di situlah, aku dikenal sebagai keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha, Klan pemburu ternama paling disegani. Di samping penduduk menghormatiku, mereka juga sering membicarakan aku dari belakang. Bagaimana aku tahu? Heh, jangan remehkan otak jeniusku ini. Bahkan para gadis sampai wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai fansku pun diam-diam menghianatiku.<p>

Sejarah mengapa bisa aku sering menjadi buah bibir yang buruk bagi warga itu pun karena riwayat Klan-ku sendiri. Waktu berumur sekitar dua belas tahun, kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, dengan bengisnya membunuh semua keluarga kami tanpa perasaan. Aku tak tahu alasan mengapa Kak Itachi melakukan semua itu, yang jelas gara-gara ulahnya, aku menjadi anak kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarku, membuatku menjadi manusia tak berhati pada siapa pun.

Tapi semua itu berubah karena Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya.

Dia yang kumaksud adalah Uzumaki Naruto, siluman rubah yang mendiami danau Akadori, terletak tepat di pusat Hutan Kematian Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Di Atas Pantulan Langit ~oOo~<strong>

**Oneshot. (Hal yang Tersembunyi Lantaran Disembunyikan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Aku mengenal Naruto sudah dari setahun yang lalu. Pertemuan kami pun berawal dari diriku yang nekat memasuki Hutan Kematian Konoha untuk memburu hewan. Di sana saat aku berusaha memanah kijang, tiba-tiba seekor harimau loreng menerkamku dari belakang. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, kuakui aku yang sedang lengah tidak bisa terbebas sepenuhnya dari sang harimau. Di ambang kesadaranku yang menurun karena kehabisan darah akibat serangan harimau, sekilas mata <em>onyx<em>-ku mendapati siluet merah kekuningan balik menyerang harimau. Namun sayang aku tidak bisa menyaksikan keseluruhannya sebab kesadaranku telah sepenuhnya hilang.

Pagi hari mejelang, sadar-sadar dari pingsanku, aku terbaring penuh obat dedaunan yang tertempel di sekujur tubuhku yang terluka di sebuah gua. Di samping kanan tubuhku yang bebaringan beralaskan daun lebar, kutemukan seekor rubah berwarna merah oranye bergelung pulas. Mau tak mau mataku terbelalak, cepat-cepat aku coba meraih anak panah yang terletak tidak jauh dariku. Tak ku pedulikan dedaunan obat yang menutupi lukaku terjatuh, bagiku yang terpenting waktu itu adalah bisa menangkap seekor rubah yang memang menjadi tujuanku memasuki hutan tersebut.

Agaknya pekikkanku membangunkan rubah betina tersebut, dan untungnya aku telah berhasil meraih satu anak panah dengan tanganku. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kuarahkan anak panah itu ke arah sang rubah yang baru selangkah berniat mendekatiku. Rubah itu sempat terhenti, akan tetapi entah karena mungkin tidak takut dengan ancamanku, rubah itu kembali mendekatiku, aku yang serentak kehilangan kekuatanku untuk bertahan mengacungkan anak panah hanya bisa tercengang melihat mulut sang rubah menggigit batang dari daun obat, kemudian menariknya dan meletakkannya di atas luka dadaku.

Kedua bola mata merahnya menatapku nampak bersahabat, sukses membuat tanganku melepaskan peganganku pada anak panah telah beralih pada kepala rubah tersebut, mengelusnya perlahan tanpa sadar. Bahkan ketika tersadar, aku tak menyangka jika bulu rubah itu sangat halus, membuatku semakin bersemangat mengelusnya hingga dia menggerakkan ekornya yang berbulu lebat itu ke sana-sini, seperti menikmati elusanku dengan antusias.

Aku tertawa kecil, yah, aku sadar, aku bisa tertawa lagi semenjak peristiwa pembantaian seluruh Klan-ku. Rubah yang aneh, bisa-bisanya kerena dia, keinginanku untuk menangkapnya kandas seketika, tergantikan niat melindunginya yang kuduga telah merawatku sampai saat itu. Aku sungguh-sunggu berterima kasih pada sang rubah, di samping dia telah menolongku dan merawatku, dia juga berhasil membuatku tertawa karena tingkahnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu sampai sore tiba, aku selalu bersamanya, ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tetapi ketika matahari sudah tenggelam di sisi barat, tiba-tiba tanpa seizinku dia pergi meninggalkanku di dalam gua sendirian. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengejarnya sebab lukaku belum sembuh betul. Malam itu pun aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, terlalu memikirkan dan sedikit takut jika rubahku pergi meninggalkanku.<p>

Namun pada akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega. Ketika pagi datang kembali, rubah itu datang menghampiriku berbekalkan banyak daun obat-obatan di mulutnya dan sekeranjang makanan. Seusai meletakkan daun obat yang baru dan sekeranjang makanan di dekatku, dia menggigit daun obat lama yang ada di tubuhku dan menariknya agar menyingkir dari tempat semula, kemudian menggigit kembali daun obat yang baru dan ditempatkan ke lukaku yang masih menganga walau mungkin tak separah hari lalu.

Lagi-lagi kuelus kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih, yang dibalas dengan kibasan ekornya, membuatku begitu gemas ingin memeluknya andaikata aku bukan seorang Uchiha dan sedang tidak terluka.

Dan ternyata peristiwa ini tidak hanya terjadi satu kali, akan tetapi terus terulang di hari berikutnya. Aku teringat di suatu malam saat aku sengaja melukai jari telunjukku dan menorehkan darahnya di bekas lukaku yang sebenarnya sudah sembuh. Di pagi harinya, dia yang masih mengira lukaku belum sembuh total tetap kukuh membawa daun obat dalam porsi yang sama setiap harinya, kemudian menemaniku hingga sore menggantikan siang.

Tak seperti pertama kali ia meninggalkanku, kali ini ia menyerudukkan kepalanya ke leherku, menggerakkannya ke sana-sini yang belakangan kutahu bila itu semua adalah caranya untuk berpamitan denganku, dan seperti biasa pula aku membalasnya dengan elusan di kepala yang lama-lama merambat ke tubuhnya, sedikit iseng juga aku elus ekornya dengan sedikit remasan kecil, yang ditanggapi gigitan kecil di leherku olehnya. Setelah itu, dia pun pergi meninggalkanku tanpa tahu jika aku berniat membuntutinya.

Ketika kurasa dia sudah pergi lumayan jauh, aku terbangun dari baringanku, lalu menelusuri sepanjang bekas tapakan keempat kakinya yang kecil. Hampir setengah dari diameter danau yang kulewati tepinya, pada akhirnya bekas tapakkan tersebut terhenti pada sebuah batu karang yang besar. Mendekati batu karang tersebut dengan perlahan, kuintip dari sana pemandangan apakah yang disembunyikannya.

Seekor rubah yang kuyakini adalah sang rubah yang menolongku, terlihat tengah duduk di paling ujung tepian danau, menghadap matahari yang sedikit lagi akan terbenam sepenuhnya, dan yang berhasil membuatku terbelalak penuh kejut ialah ketika matahari sudah terbenam seluruhnya, nampak sekeliling tubuhnya dikelilingi cahaya berwarna oranye, sangat menyilaukan mataku. Lama-kelamaan cahaya tersebut menghilang, tergantikan dengan sosok seorang pemuda delapan belas tahunan berambut pirang berkulit tan, berlapiskan baju terusan putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan apa itu? Ekor yang berjumlah sembilan?

Belum sempat aku mempercayai penglihatanku, aku langsung syok secara serentak saat melihat tangannya bergerak, diikuti seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang meliuk seperti melakukan sebuah tarian.

Tunggu dulu, rubahku berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berekor sembilan? Dan menari?

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Itulah yang terbesit di benakku waktu itu.

Ada lagi yang membuatku terkejut, yaitu…

"Daripada kau hanya kebingungan di sana dan memandangiku sedang menari, bagaimana jika kau temani aku menari?"

Dengan refleks tersendiri tubuhku berjalan mendekatinya. Sumpah, hal itu bukan kemauanku. Aku yang kebingungan pun mencoba menyadarinya, ternyata beberapa cahaya kecillah yang menuntunku berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah sampai, dia menuntunku dan mengajakku menarikan beberapa tarian yang sebelumnya bahkan sama sekali aku tidak tahu.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian ketika aku mulai menikmati tarian tersebut, tiba-tiba dari arah danau muncul banyak sekali gumpalan air berukuran dua kepalan tangan orang dewasa yang menyatu. Ingin rasanya menghindar agar tidak terkena bola air itu, tetapi tak bisa, sebab tubuhku saja bergerak tanpa kendaliku.

Saat bola air tidak lagi berterbangan ke tepi danau, tarian yang kami lakukan terhenti. Waktu melihat ke sekelilingku untuk mengetahui apa sedang terjadi, rasa terkejut menghampiriku mendapati bermacam jenis ikan berukuran sedang tengah meregang nyawa di sana. Aku yang baru akan memahami peristiwa yang terjadi, kembali syok lagi ketika ikan-ikan itu terbang dan terkumpul pada satu titik yang terletak di dekat batu karang.

Cepat-cepat aku menyadarkan diri seraya langsung kualihkan perhatianku pada sosok pemuda pirang yang memiliki mata biru langit tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Sang pemuda tersenyum manis, menimbulkan sensasi berupa rona merah di kedua pipiku.

"Masa kau tak mengenaliku dengan ekor sembilanku ini?" kata sang pemuda yang malah berbalik tanya padaku.

Ekor sembilan? Tunggu dulu… benarkah dia…

"Kau kah Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan?" tanyaku lagi dengan ragu.

Pemuda pirang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal dengan cengiran terpaksa.

"Itu ya julukkan yang diberikan orang-orang di Konoha padaku?" katanya dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung di belakang kepalanya. "Yosh, khusus buatmu, panggil saja aku Naruto," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya padaku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya memandangi tangannya yang teracung itu, kemudian niat iseng tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas seraya membalikkan tubuhku dari Naruto, tentu saja tanpa menyambut uluran tangan darinya. Dengan arogan aku pun berjalan menjauhinya dengan hati yang tertawa puas, membayangkan bagaimanakah raut wajahnya saat itu. Yang sangat kunanti-nantikan ialah…

"TEME JELEK!"

Seruan tersebut berhasil membuatku tak bisa membendung tawaku. Yah, aku tertawa tertahan diiringi hentakan-hentakan kaki Naruto yang tergapai telingaku. Sungguh menyenangkan dapat menjahili rubahku. Sampai-sampai tak sengaja aku menendang ikan yang tergeletak menyendiri dari tumpukkan ikan-ikan lain. Lantas saja kuambil ikan itu dengan tanganku dan menggabungkannya dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi," ucapku tetap menahan tawa, "apa kau akan terus di sana dan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas atau menjelaskan padaku untuk apa gunungan ikan bermacam jenis ini?"

Kudengar Naruto yang telah berada di sampingku sempat menggeram sebal sebelum berkata, "Apa kau tak pernah ikut upacara pengambilan hasil yang setiap Minggu selalu dilakukan orang Konoha? Tentu saja semua ini untuk mereka."

"Aku tak punya waktu mengikuti upacara semacam itu, Dobe. Bagiku berburu nomer satu," jawabku sinis.

"Heh? Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Dobe? Sopan sekali kau pada siluman yang baru saja menolongmu!" serunya bernada kesal.

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan sebutan Teme. Aku punya nama."

"Orang sombong sepertimu punya nama?"

"Jangan remehkan aku rubah, tentu saja aku punya nama, dan namaku adalah Sasuke. Cam kan itu di otak usuratonkachi-mu."

Dan aku pun mendapat lemparan ikan yang mendarat di wajahku sebagai balasan dari Naruto.

* * *

><p>Yakushi Kabuto meletakkan senampan minuman di meja, tepat di samping kursi dimana Orochimaru terduduk gagah di atasnya. Tangan berkulit putih pucatnya mengambil segelas minuman yang entah apa jenis minumannya tak diketahui, kemudian meminumnya layaknya seorang bangsawan yang diberi kehormatan besar.<p>

Sambil meletakkan gelas dengan anggun, Orochimaru mengarahkan kedua bola matanya pada Kabuto yang berlutut patuh di hadapannya.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawa untukku, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sayang sekali kabar yang saya bawa semuanya kabar buruk, Tuan. Anda tahu? Semenjak rencana kita gagal untuk menyelakai keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha setahun yang lalu, kini dia sering membantu Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan dalam mengemban tugasnya. Kedua, orang maupun siluman yang anda utus untuk membunuh jelmaan Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan selalu saja mati sebelum bisa menyentuhnya karena diserang hewan-hewan yang menjaga Hutan Kematian Konoha."

Orochimaru hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar berita amat buruk baginya itu. Harus rencana apalagikah yang ia perbuat agar ia dapat membunuh sang Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan? Lalu mengambil alih kuasa serta tugasnya si rubah supaya ia mendapat tumbal gadis perawan di Desa Konoha sebagai balasan dirinya yang memberi makanan. Tentu saja tumbal gadis perawan tersebut digunakan olehnya sebagai pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan tubuh yang lebih muda lagi dari tubuh yang seharusnya sudah berkerut karena urusan umur.

Jujur saja, Orochimaru semakin kesulitan mendapatkan tumbal gadis perawan disebabkan oleh sang Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan yang selalu mengutus hewan-hewannya untuk menjaga masing-masing rumah penduduk di Desa Konoha yang mempunyai gadis perawan, menyebabkan ia harus kerepotan mencari tumbal gadis perawan dari desa lain. Padahal gadis perawan di Desa Konoha lebih berpengaruh daripada yang lain.

Ditambah Sasuke yang berasal dari Klan Uchiha, ialah Klan yang sejak dulu dipercayai sebagai penjaga Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan. Inilah alasan mengapa Orochimaru berniat membunuh Sasuke. Sayang sekali rencana tersebut gagal di tengah jalan.

"Maaf Tuan," ucap Kabuto langsung membuyarkan segala renungan yang mendera Orochimaru, "menurut anda, mengapa Uchiha-san bisa keluar-masuk Hutan Kematian Konoha dengan selamat tanpa diserang hewan yang berada di sana? Walaupun Uchiha-san adalah penjaga Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan, menurut saya, pasti ada jalur khusus yang dilewatinya."

Orochimaru nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya memang Uchiha punya jalur tersendiri untuk keluar-masuk Hutan Kematian Konoha. Kalau begitu, sebulan penuh sebelum bulan purnama tiba, kita susun rencana untuk membunuh Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan dan penjaganya sekaligus. Sekarang aku akan menugaskanmu untuk membuntuti Uchiha bungsu kemana pun dia pergi dan selediki gerak-geriknya."

"Baik Tuan."

Seusai Kabuto undur diri dari hadapannya dan menghilang di balik pintu gerbang, terdengar suara tawa Orochimaru yang membahana, tanda bahwa ia yakin betul jika rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

* * *

><p>Awal pertemuan yang kurang menyenangkan memang. Tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengan Naruto, hidupku jadi lebih berwarna. Setahun ini aku juga absen dari kegiatan berburuku, berganti dengan membantu segala kegiatan Naruto untuk mengumpulkan makanan yang akan diletakkan di altar upacara agar diambil oleh warga.<p>

Seperti saat ini, aku sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong yang Naruto beritahukan padaku sebagai jalan keluar-masuk Hutan Kematian Konoha menuju danau Akadori agar aku tak diserang hewan lagi.

Di sepanjang lorong yang kulalui, aku jadi teringat kejadian delapan minggu yang lalu, disaat aku dan Naruto telah selesai melakukan tarian yang sama setiap minggunya seperti yang kulakukan pertama kali, kami sedang terduduk berduaan bersandarkan batu karang sambil menikmati pemandangan danau yang memantulkan langit malam. Ternyata momen tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk bertanya padaku tentang dari Klan apa aku dilahirkan. Awalnya aku ragu menjawab yang sebenarnya jika aku keturunan Klan Uchiha terakhir, aku takut dia akan menjadi berbeda dari sekarang ketika mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

Namun, kumantabkan dalam hati bila aku percaya padanya, aku saja yang bodoh sempat berpikiran dia akan menjadi sama dengan para penduduk desa, karena dia berbeda. Yah, dia berbeda, dan aku percaya padanya. Maka dari itu, aku berkata jujur bahwa aku adalah keturunan Klan Uchiha terakhir. Kuceritakan semua yang kualami dengan Klan-ku, termasuk pembantaian habis-habisan oleh kakak kandungku sendiri.

Selesai bercerita, tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku erat. Aku yang kebingungan dia memelukku tanpa sebab hanya bisa memeluknya balik. Kemudian kutanya padanya tentang sikapnya tersebut. Sembari berpelukkan, dia menceritakan bila aku berasal dari Klan penjaga yang menjaga Klan Uzumaki, Klan dimana Naruto berasal. Sejarah demi sejarah masa lalu yang terjadi di antara Kyuubi no Kitsune, Klan Uzumaki, dan Klan Uchiha dia ceritakan beruntun padaku.

Kesimpulan yang kudapat, Klan Uzumaki telah melakukan perjanjian darah dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune sebagai wadah sang Kyuubi no Kitsune untuk menjaga Desa Konoha dari marabahaya, lalu Klan Uchiha ditugaskan sebagai penjaga bagi salah satu anggota Klan Uzumaki yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi no Kitsune dari ancaman Klan Orochi yang notabene-nya ingin mengambil alih Kyuubi no Kitsune dari Klan Uzumaki.

Di samping Naruto menceritakan bahwa setahun yang lalu ketika hewan yang menyerangku bukanlah harimau melainkan ular berkaki empat, aku yang awalnya tidak percaya ya kuusahakan percaya saja. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu kubilang semua itu mustahil, secara serentak Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukkannya, berganti menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan membuat pipinya mengembung besar.

Oh Tuhan, baru kutahu, dia marah, ngambek lebih tepatnya.

Aku terkikik geli, mau main curang ternyata. Disebabkan oleh itulah, kuraih masing-masing pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, kemudian kutarik ke arah yang berbeda, dan terjadilah yang selanjutnya, kami bertengkar hebat layaknya anak-anak sampai tercebur ke danau.

Usai berperang, mulai sejak itu Naruto menceritakan tentang tarian lain yang dilakukan pada saat bulan purnama tiba. Dia bilang, syarat utama tarian tersebut ialah harus dilakukan oleh dirinya dan penjaganya, dan ditarikan di atas danau. Sejak itu pulalah aku belajar menari bersama Naruto dibantu cahaya-cahaya kecil yang dulu juga membantuku menghafal gerakan tarian setiap minggu.

* * *

><p>Berminggu-minggu lamanya kami terus berlatih, hingga sekarang ini adalah minggu terakhir dimana Naruto akan mempraktekan bermacam gerakan terakhir pada Tarian Bulan Purnama bersamaku, memang gerakan tarian ini lebih sulit daripada Tarian Penghasil yang kami lakukan setiap minggu, untung saja di altar monument yang berada di rumahku juga dijelaskan tentang Tarian Bulan Purnama, jadi aku lumayan mudah menghafalnya.<p>

Tersadar dari lamunan, akhirnya aku sudah sampai di tempat janjian kami, batu karang. Di sana, kuliat Naruto berdiri menghadap danau dengan gelisah, terbukti dengan ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan terkibas-kibas cepat. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan sampai berhenti selangkah di belakangnya, lagi-lagi sedikit iseng, kupegang ekornya yang tengah lalu kuelus ke satu sisi.

"Ah!" erang Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Di situlah kuketahui sebagai kelemahan Naruto. Jadi kalau dia macam-macam padaku, tinggal kugenggam saja ekornya.

"Grrr! Apa-apaan kau, Teme?" seru Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis, "Berani sekali bocah sepertimu membentakku."

"Ugh! Dasar kau tua bangka!" serunya mengepalkan satu tangan di depan wajahku.

Bersikap acuh, kuraih kepalan tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke tepi danau.

"Daripada kau mengomel tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kita mulai latihan terakhir dari Tarian Bulan Purnama…" …karena aku tak sabar ingin memberi sebuah kejutan padamu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tanda menyetujui usulku.

Kami pun mulai menapakkan kaki di permukaan air danau. Memulai tarian yang diawali dengan berpisahnya kami di masing-masing ujung. Ujung utara dihuni Naruto, sedangkan ujung selatan kuhuni. Tarian ini pun dimeriahkan suara jangkrik dan hewan lain yang berkoor menjadi musik pengiring paling merdu yang pernah kudengar. Selanjutnya, gerakan tari yang kami lakukan sebelumnya kami ulangi kembali. Aku sudah tak sabar menarikan kepingan terakhir dari tari yang kami lakukan.

Hampir satu jam kami menari, dan akhirnya yang paling kunanti-nantikan tiba. Saat kami menari memutari pinggir danau yang berbetuk lingkaran sampai mencapai seratus delapan puluh derajat sebagian danau, kini aku berbalik berada di ujung utara, sedangkan Naruto berada di ujung selatan. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, kami saling melihat sosok lawan, kemudian gulungan air danau membawa kami berjalan menuju pusat danau untuk mempertemukan kami.

Di pusat danau, mata _onyx_-ku tertawan oleh mata _sapphire_-nya. Pada jarak yang begitu dekat, tanpa sadar kuletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, berbeda dengan tangan Naruto yang menggelantung santai di dadaku. Kunikmati pemandangan pemuda di hadapanku sebelum kurendahkan kepalaku pada wajahnya yang bertengadah balik menatapku. Kurang beberapa sentimeter lagi…

"Oke. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Ayo menepi, biar kusiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Secara refleks Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh berniat menjauhiku yang berdiri terpaku. Namun belum sempat Naruto melangkahkan kaki selangkahpun, kedua tanganku langsung merengkuhnya dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang berbau citrus tersebut nampak memabukkan saat kuletakkan daguku di pundaknya sebelah kanan.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Te…"

"Kau yakin latihan terakhir kita sudah selesai sampai di sini? Apa kau tak merasa… masih ada bagian terakhir paling penting dari Tarian Bulan Purnama yang belum kita lakukan?" potongku cepat sembari mengeratkan pelukkanku.

"Ngh… apa m-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengerang, juga menggeliat kecil akan pelukanku yang terlewat erat.

"Kau tanya apa maksudku?" ucapku seraya membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga menghadapku, mempertemukan kembali _onyx_ milikku dengan _sapphire_ miliknya, "ini!"

Aku tak menyangka bisa senekat ini pada Naruto. Bisa-bisanya kulekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya, kupeluk erat dirinya tanpa celah untuk lari. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Naruto tersentak, namun tak aku pedulikan itu semua. Bagiku, inilah waktu paling tepat menyatakan apa yang setahun belakangan ini kupendam pada Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi mendorong dadaku kini merambat perlahan ke pundakku sampai terkalung sempurna di leher. Aku memastikan dia sudah terjerat akan ciumanku, oleh sebab itu aku berani menyelipkan lidahku di belahan bibirnya yang lembut, melumatnya penuh perasaan seraya menelusuri segala benda yang berada di dalam, yang ikut diramaikan juga dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas rambut ravenku bagian belakang, menekan lebih intens supaya ciuman kami lebih dalam.

Lenguhan nikmat terdengar dari bibir Naruto ketika kusentuh langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahku, sebagai akhir dari ciuman singkat nun panas kami.

Kutarik bibir ini dari bibirnya, kembali memandang wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah karena kehabisan napas. Cahaya rembulan yang menerpa wajahnya semakin memperindah obyek pandangan mataku. Ditambah aku yang lagi-lagi merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku, sempat pula kukecup pipinya sebelum melanjutkan pelukanku, disambut Naruto yang balik memeluk leherku erat.

Waktu kami sudahi pelukkan ini, aku segera duduk berlutut di hadapannya, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku ingin dia menjadi pendamping hidupku, aku ingin memilikinya, aku rela menyerahkan segala yang kupunya padanya, aku juga pastikan bila perasaan cintaku akan kekal dan abadi, sehidup-semati dengannya.

Kulihat Naruto langsung menerjang tubuhku hingga kami terbaring di atas permukaan danau tanpa rasa takut akan tenggelam. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, diikuti kibasan ekornya yang menandakan bila dia sedang senang.

Saking bahagianya, kucuri lagi kecupan di bibir Naruto.

* * *

><p>Aku dan Naruto masih berbaring di permukaan danau, memandang sejuk pada setengah bulan di atas langit yang memantulkan cahaya matahari ke segala arah. Bedanya, Naruto berbaring menyamping menghadapku, bergelayutan di lengan kiriku dengan kesembilan ekor yang tiada henti terkibas cepat. Aku sendiri berbaring menghadap ke atas.<p>

Kecipak air akibat kibasan ekor Naruto yang lama-kelamaan membasahi bajuku, membuatku memegang salah satu ekornya hingga dia mengerang kecil dan tubuhnya melemas.

"Temeee~! Lepaskan tanganmu dari ekorku!" pinta Naruto merajuk.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak, sampai kau berhenti mengibaskan ekormu. Kau tahu? Bajuku jadi basah gara-gara ulahmu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa dugaanku, tubuhnya sekarang sudah menindih tubuhku, kedua tangannya juga bersedekap di antara dada kami, sebagai jarak sekaligus pengganjal agar tubuhnya tak terlalu menyatu padaku mungkin. Ekor-ekornya juga mengambil aksi dengan terkibas riang di udara, menghasilkan butir air yang berhasil membuat bajuku basah.

"Hei! Hei! Dobe! Hentikan!" perintahku yang dibalas juluran lidah dari Naruto.

Lama menit berlalu, ekor-ekor Naruto berhenti bergerak, sukses menjadikan perhatianku terpusat padanya.

"O ya, Teme. Darimana kau tahu tentang bagian terakhir itu?"

Aku sok mengernyit, padahal aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Bagian terakhir apa?"

Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah.

"Err… itu, ng… yah, i-itu… nnn… it-mphh!"

"Ini?" tanyaku membenarkan setelah kucium bibirnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah, kepalanya terangguk pelan.

Kulingkar kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan berkata, "Di rumahku juga ada altar. Di altar terdapat monument. Di monument dijelaskan tentang tarian-tarian Kyuubi no Kitsune, termasuk Tarian Bulan Purnama. Kau juga pasti tahu, Tarian Bulan Purnama mengisahkan cinta kasih yang terjalin antara Klan "Wadah" dan Klan "Penjaga"."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, **ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan**."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, diiringi bulan di langit yang telah menampakkan wujudnya bulat sempurna. Belum sempat menikmati pemandangan yang jarang-jarang kulihat, kudengar Naruto mendengkur di atasku. Aku yang bingung kembali menatapnya, hanya mendapati dirinya merangkak untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Kedua tangannya terkalung di leherku.

"Sasukee~!" ucap Naruto mendengkur manja di telingaku, ekornya juga lagi-lagi terkibas lebih kencang.

Sepertinya aku pernah tahu maksud dari tindakan Naruto ini, kejadian yang sama dengan yang ditulis di monum…

Astaga… jangan-jangan…

"Shashuu~!" desahnya manja sambil menggigit telingaku dan mendengkur lagi.

Tuhan, mengapa Engkau beri cobaan di saat seperti ini?

Ugh! Gara-gara desahan Naruto, diriku yang lain jadi terbangun. Sial. Ternyata yang ditulis di monument benar. Di waktu musim kawin rubah tiba, _pheromone_ yang dihasilkannya akan berlipat ganda, membuat Klan Penjaga tak dapat menolak untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Klan Wadah, melalui jalur Tarian Penyatuan Raga.

Tuhan, aku tidak tahan.

"Naruto…"

"Ahnn~ Sashuu~!"

Malam ini, tanpa rencana sama sekali, kami berdua melakukan Tarian Penyatuan Raga dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

><p>Sebulan berlalu begitu cepat, menjadikan arti bila hari yang kami nanti pun tiba. Aku dan Naruto sedang bersiap-siap menyajikan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Agak lama dari dugaanku semula sebab Naruto masih marah akan permainanku yang lumayan kasar hari lalu. Akibatnya? Dia hanya tak bisa melakukan Tarian Penghasil dua minggu berturut-turut karena terbaring selama tiga hari di gua dan sisa hari lainnya berjalan terpincang saja kok. Haha.<p>

"Temee~! Buat apa kau bawa panah segala? Menganggu tahu!" seru istri—suami—ku tercinta kencang.

O ya, satu lagi, Naruto juga sering mengomel-ngomel padaku, dan tragisnya, aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya selain menyalahkan segala kegiatanku. Aku sempat membaca sampai selesai tulisan yang berada di monument, siapa tahu bisa menemukan penyebab mengapa Naruto berlaku demikian. Tapi sayang, tak ada penjelasan menyeluruh tentang semua ini.

"Temee~! Kenapa kau malah bengong di situ? Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai!" serunya lagi.

Andai dia perempuan dan bukan orang yang kucintai, pasti sudah kubuang ke tengah danau dari dulu.

"Iya-iya, Naru-koi," jawabku lemas.

"Temee~! Jangan mengganti namaku seenak jidatmu!"

Huh, akan kuberi Naruto pelajaran setelah Tarian Bulan Purnama selesai kami lakukan. Akan kubuat dia tak bisa berpergian dari gua minimal dua minggu. Tapi untuk kesempatan kali ini, cukup kuberi pelajaran yang ringan saja padanya. Contohnya…

"Temee~! Apa-apaan ini?" serunya tersentak saat kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Dobe sayang, berhenti memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu," ucapku lembut sambil mencuri kecupan di pipinya.

Kurasakan tubuh Naruto yang awalnya menegang mulai rileks. Dia menganggukkan kepala pelan sebelum menyamankan diri di pelukanku.

"Maaf, Teme. Belakangan ini aku memang jadi emosian," kata Naruto mengaku, diikuti seluruh ekornya yang menggantung jatuh.

"Hn. Asal kau senang, aku menderita pun tak apa," kataku gombal, lalu mengambil kecupan kedua kali di pipinya.

Naruto balas mencium pipiku, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Usai kami berciuman di tengah danau sebagai langkah pengakhir Tarian Bulan Purnama, ingin kudekap tubuhnya kemudian membawanya menepi. Akan tetapi, bukannya dia menurut padaku, dia malah menolak dekapan yang akan aku berikan. Belum sempat kutanya mengapa, dia sudah mencuri <em>start<em> berbicara.

"Aku tadi sempat berpikir Sasuke, mungkin… mungkin aku sering terbawa emosi karena 'dia' sedang aktif," kata Naruto mengelus perutnya. Aku yang kurang paham hanya menunggu ucapan Naruto sampai selesai. "Kupikir 'dia' senang bertemu denganmu, jadi keaktifannya semakin bertambah, dan berpengaruh bagi emosiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"Emm, Sasuke. Menurutmu, nama apa ya, yang cocok untuknya setelah 'dia' lahir ke bumi?"

Tuhan, sekarang aku paham.

"N-Naruto? K-kau... hamil?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Refleks kupeluk tubuhnya cepat, lalu beralih menyejajarkan wajahku pada perut Naruto dalam posisi berlutut, kucium pada jangka waktu yang lama sekali, tanda bila aku menyambut kehadiran 'dia' dan senang akan sosoknya. Yah, 'dia', bayiku, bayi kami, buah dari cinta kami.

"Hei, ini Ayah. Baik-baiklah di perut Ibumu," bisikku seraya mencium perut Naruto lagi dan berdiri berhadapkan wajahnya.

"Teme, Ibu darimana? Aku bukan perempuan!" seru Naruto marah.

Aku tersenyum, "Kau memang laki-laki Naruto, tapi rubah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu betina, dan sekarang kau hamil. Sisi manakah yang perlu kukatakan lagi untuk membuktikan jika kau bukan seorang Ibu?"

"Teme jelek! Semoga saja anakku tak mempunyai sifat semenyebalkan kau!"

"Ho, rupanya pasutri yang bahagia karena baru saja mendapat anak ya?"

Perhatianku dan Naruto langsung teralih ke asal sumber suara yang sebelumnya belum pernah ku dengar. Nampak dari ke jauhan di tepi danau arah timur, kudapati dua sosok manusia berdiri angkuh di sana. Satu pria mirip ular berkulit pucat, berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, dan satu pemuda berkaca mata, berambut abu-abu sebahu diekor satu ke belakang, adalah ciri-ciri dari sosok mereka.

Ombak danau membawa kami berdua menepi ke arah dua sosok lain. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto melangkah lebih ke depan dibandingkan aku.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Orochimaru? Tidak puaskah kau sudah membinasakan seluruh Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Uchiha serta membunuh kedua orang tuaku?"

Membinasakan Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Uchiha? Apa maksudnya?

"Sambutan yang kurang bersahabat sekali, Dewa Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan. Jangan terlalu buru-buru, aku datang ke sini untuk meraih kesepakatan dengan kalian," kata pria ular yang dipanggil Orochimaru oleh Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak mau membuat kesepakatan satupun denganmu!" seru Naruto emosi.

"Jaga emosimu, Naruto. Kau sedang hamil," ucapku berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Suamimu benar, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kami hanya ingin bernegoisasi," kata pemuda abu-abu yang belum kuketahui namanya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku.

Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Pertukaran. Akan kubuat kau dan suami serta anakmu bahagia tanpa gangguanku. Sebagai imbalannya, serahkan tahta Dewamu padaku."

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan kuserahkan tanggung jawab ini pada orang selicik kau!" seru Naruto lantang. "Sasuke, dengarkan aku! Bukan Kakakmulah yang membunuh Klan Uchiha, tetapi Orochimaru-lah yang menyamar menjadi Itachi-_san_ dan merenggut semuanya darimu! Aku yakin Itachi-_san_ yang asli masih hidup di belahan bumi lain," lanjutnya keras.

Aku tertegun lama, berusaha meresapi perkataan Naruto yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Oke. Jika itu mau kalian, jangan harap kalian masih hidup!"

Perang besar pun tak dapat terelakkan di malam bulan purnama kala itu.

* * *

><p>Aku membaringkan tubuh Naruto di permukaan air danau di pusatnya setelah kami berdua berhasil membunuh Orochimaru dan pemuda yang baru kutahui bernama Kabuto. Tapi bukan perasaan senanglah yang mendera hatiku, melainkan rasa duka melihat tubuh lemah Naruto yang tergolek penuh luka menganga bekas sayatan kuku ular berkaki empat, wujud asli dari Orochimaru.<p>

Naruto sendiri terluka karena menolongku yang juga terluka lumayan parah akibat bertarung dengan Kabuto serta berhasil membunuhnya dari serangan Orochimaru. Sadar-sadar, emosi tak tertahankan merasukiku, membuatku mempunyai kekuatan berlipat ganda untuk menyerang Orochimaru habis-habisan. Peristiwa bagaimana bisa aku bisa membunuhnya ialah anak panah yang kuluncurkan dengan busur berhasil mengenai jantungnya. Mati di tempat

"Naruto, bertahanlah, akan kusembuhkan lukamu," kataku sedikit cemas melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup parah, bahkan air danau yang dulunya jernih, berubah warna menjadi merah gara-gara tercampur dengan darah Naruto.

"C-cukup, S-Sasuke. Mungkin h-hidupku di d-dunia hanya s-sampai di s-sini…"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Dobe! Kau pasti selamat!" ucapku optimis dan mulai menyembuhkan luka Naruto perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kulihat kedua tangannya mengambang di atas perutnya. Muncul cahaya oranye di sana, yang berhasil membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

"ARGH!"

Pertanyaanku sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Lama-kelamaan dari cahaya oranye di tangan Naruto muncul sebuah benda mirip kepala berwana putih pucat dan berambut hitam sama sepertiku keluar dari sana, diikuti organ lain yang meyakinkanku bila sosok yang pelahan masuk ke cahaya oranye adalah sesosok bayi.

Bayi?

"Jangan gila, Naruto! Belum saatnya bayi kita lahir!"

Naruto berhenti berteriak, mengiringi tubuh sempurna tanpa cacat bayi kami yang sepenuhnya tengah dilindungi cahaya oranye. Kedua tangan Naruto terjulur ke atas untuk meraihnya, dan ketika ujung-ujung jari Naruto baru saja menyentuh lapisan terluar dari cahaya oranye, perlahan cahaya oranye tersebut menghilang, membebaskan sosok bayi kami yang tak kusangka baru saja terlahir telah berada dipelukkannya, dipelukan kami berdua setelah kuputuskan ikut membaringkan diri di samping kiri Naruto.

"L-lihat, Sasuke. Bayi kita mirip sekali d-denganmu," ucap Naruto tersenyum sembari mengecup kening bayi kami yang tertidur pulas.

Aku menganggukkan kepaku cepat, beralih mencium kening Naruto dan bayi kami kemudian memeluk mereka berdua, walau kutahu pelukanku tidak cukup sebagai pelindung terhadap dinginnya cuaca malam ini. Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang gagal melindungi mereka.

"Kau A-Ayah yang hebat, S-Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan tangan yang terambang dipipiku, hanya untuk menghapus air mata yang tak kusadari kehadirannya telah menghiasi wajahku. "Aku yakin, Sasuke kecil p-pasti bangga mempunyai A-Ayah sepertimu…"

Aku tersenyum pedih, "Yah, Sasuke juga pasti bangga sekali punya Ibu sepertimu."

"Jadi n-namanya Sasuke?"

"Hn. Agar di lain waktu, Naruto lainnya yang akan mencari Sasuke-nya."

Senyum dan air mata haru menghiasi juga wajah Naruto. Aku yakin, esok mendatang Sasuke kecil kami pasti bangga mempunyai orang tua seperti kami, kami pun juga pasti bangga memilikinya walau kutahu hanya dapat memilikinya sesaat, terbukti dengan beberapa cahaya kecil yang telah mengangkat bayi kami ke udara menuju bulan, dimana dia akan dibesarkan oleh Dewi-Dewi Bulan di sana.

"S-Sasuke, lebih baik kau ikut Sasuke kecil menuju Bulan. Rawatlah dia agar menjadi anak yang baik."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya yang lemas tak berdaya dipelukkanku.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku telah berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Entah itu hidup, atau pun mati. Kita satu dan tidak akan terpisah."

Dengan tenaga terakhir, Naruto balas memelukku.

"Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap, Sasuke kecil mengerti keadaan kita dan bahagia dengan Naruto lainnya."

Kami berdua saling mendekatkan wajah, berhasil menautkan bibir kami dalam kesatuan utuh, mengiringi tubuh berpelukan kami yang perlahan mulai tenggelam termakan air danau. Aku tak peduli akan nasibku dan Naruto yang akan kehilangan nyawa kami di dalam sana. Asalkan kami selalu bersama, itu sudah cukup.

Kisah hidupku, Sasuke, dan belahan jiwaku, Naruto, telah bersambung di atas pantulan langit.

* * *

><p>Di Atas Pantulan Langit,<p>

Sasuke kecil diterbangkan ke bulan agar di lain waktu dapat bertemu dengan Naruto lain.

Di Atas Pantulan Langit,

Sebuah keluarga yang baru saja terjalin harus berpisah menjalani nasibnya masing-masing.

Di Atas Pantulan Langit.

Kebersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto akan tetap terjalin dengan janji utuh yang mengiringi mereka.

Selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>...Owari... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ SasuNaru Hints ~oOo~ <strong>

**"Ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan"**

* * *

><p>Review...? :3<p> 


End file.
